Ancillary Narrative 1
Ancillary Narrative #1 Shifting genre and tone, come up with a story concept that adds color to your world. What is the genre? ''' '''action/horror/thrilling Targeting a completely new market than you did with the Core Narratives, what is a different target market for this story? ''' '''This is comic book that show some past history of our story How do they typically engage with media? It show Background story of the story past life keep our fans engaging The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your Protagonist? Dr.nikolas The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? ''' '''Escaping his dying planet and traveling into another dimensional parallel earth The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? Stress and in hurry to escape ''' '''Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? Time is the obstacle could rushing to build it The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? ' '''The sun who going supernova ' '''Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? By saving himself keeping their legacy alive Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. # Nikolas as scientist building the machine # Nikolas father as building the machine # Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. 1.earth 1 where nikolas was born new york 2.new york city ''' '''3.Nikolas father house Logline — Create a logline for the story using the following template: On the verge of a Stasis=Death moment, a flawed protagonist has a Monkey Wrench and Enters a Bizzaro World with the New Relationship; but when the Venti Failure happens, he/she must Remember the Soapbox to defeat (or stop) the flawed antagonist (from getting away with his/her plan). Medium — With which medium will this story be created? Comic book Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? This medium works because it allows for the story to reach the target audience Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? Comic/manga Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? The platform allows easy access to the target market. Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: 1. Origin Story- nikolas past life 2. Majo Death -earth 1 died sole survivor nikolas 3. Character Reveal - nikolas father 4. Anticipated Showdown ' '''5. Storyworld Reveal ' '''6. Other Micro-Story Reveal Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. 1. One-Off Story 2.Series Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. 1. Serialized ' '''2.Episodic ' '''3. Anthology